Animated dolls are popular toys for children and improving the interaction between a doll and child to resemble a more life-like interaction is desired by those in the industry. Miniaturization of electronic circuitry has enabled the incorporation of electrical components to be included in the interior of a doll. Those concerned with the development of animated dolls desire improvements in the coordinated movement of legs, arms, hands, etc. along with the addition of music and sound effects. Examples of various, interactive dolls are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,764, 5,176,560, 5,259,806 and 5,273,479.
The present invention includes improvements in the animation of dolls and interaction with children by addressing shortcomings in the prior art due to size constraints while providing a system to direct animated movements for use in a toy figure that creates a life-like interaction utilizing mechanical animation, electrical direction and sound to enhance a child's play experience.